My Coming Here
by Miss.Jessi-Pon
Summary: He moves to England in his senior year and meets a boy at school who he instantly falls in love with... Why does no one seem to know who he's talking about?


**Disclaimer: I in absolutely in any way shape or form do NOT own DGM... Whey does eveyone do a disclaimer??**

Summary: He moves to England in his senior year and meets a boy at school who he instantly falls in love with... Why does no one seem to know who he's talking about?

It was a Sunday evening and the movers just got to his house. Before he moved he lived in Ireland... but due to his parents recent death his Grandpa decided it was time to move on. He ended up having to leave everyone. He was most sad to leave his boyfriend for 3 years Deak... Yes you might have guessed it, Lavi Bookman was indeed gay. Even though most of the people in Ireland knew he was gay that didn't stop most girls for swooning at him.

He had a head of red hair that could challenge fire's color. He had a eye of the purest of greens, almost emerald colored. You must have noticed eye in particular... Lavi was born half blind and to hide the ice-blue colored eye, he wore an eye-patch. He however wouldn't say that upfront, it wasn't exciting enough, his favorite excuse was when he was 5 his eye got hit by a stray bullet. In fact in Ireland the only person who knew the truth was Deak.

After they got all the furniture where it was meant to be it was 11 PM. So naturally Lavi went to bed before his Grandpa could tell him different. The next morning felt as though it came seconds later. But that was because Lavi didn't have a goodnights sleep in a very VERY longtime. In fact he didn't even wake himself up at 5:30. His grandpa did.

"Hey, ya old Panda what did ya wake me up for?" Don't get me wrong Lavi actually does respect Bookman in every way shape and form.... but the fact Lavi loves to tease came into the equation here.

"You ungrateful fool I'm not a panda and while we're on the subject stop calling me old." That had to be his Grandpa's favorite line of all time because he said it at least once a day. "You have to go to school you can't be lazy all day. I've enrolled you into the Dark Order! A private school of high standards, so don't act dumb."

"Aw!! Gramps I knew you cared!" He yelled loud enough for perhaps the whole neighborhood could hear. Without further adue (is that how you spell it?) Lavi indeed got ready for school. Lavi was going to put on a forest green shirt and a pair of jeans when his Grandpa threw a package at him. It contained his school uniform. It was red and black and went up to his waist. He also got a a pair of white spandexy pants, that didn't actually make him look faggy or tough shit. He actually looked quite smexy. his boots went to about his knees. the only thing he couldn't help but ask was is this real silver?To top off his outfit he had an bandanna he pulled his hair up with.

he toasted 2 eggo waffles and ran to school so he wouldn't be late. when he got there it was only 7 am and class did not start until 8. So instead of waiting outside like he should have, he went inside to stay warm. He walked the halls familiarizing himself with the classroom places. 30 minutes had passed by when Lavi passed the music wing Classical section. And he heard a sad yet beautiful song playing. He couldn't hear any words but he neared the section. He peaked inside to see a boy playing a giant white piano with black keys, the boy himself had white hair and wore an uniform much like his but navy and white.

When the song stopped the boy sighed. Lavi clapped loudly and the boy turned around. He seemed angelic, and beautiful. The boy was cute, naïve, and innocent looking. He was perfect, he looked no older than 15 his only imperfection seemed to be the scar running down his left side of his face.

"Hey! my name is Lavi Bookman! I'm new here." The boy looked confused, and pointed to himself. I nodded my hand still out to shake.

"Oh, hello I'm---" The bell rung before he could say anything, "I'm terribly sorry I've got to run to class. If you'd like help look for a Lenalee Lee, she helped me when I was new here, I get lost easily.... so she was a big help." His voice was like musical notes being sung for me, "OH! and if you meet a grump called Kanda Yuu stay away! He's nothing but a jerk! Call him BaKanda for me!" He yelled down the hall as I ran to find the principals office. Lavi was still slightly sad that he never learned his name. He quickly decides to just ask around.

He bumped into a girl with dark green hair and violet eyes, if Lavi wasn't gay she would be a 9 on the Hawt meter. a 9.5 on the beautiful one. Of course that boy ranged a 10 in his cute and beautiful meters.

"Oh, my apologies!" She said.

"N-no its my fault!" Lavi stammered embarrassingly.

"Where are my manners," She stated holding out a hand to shake, "My name is Lenalee Lee."

"Ah, I'm Lavi Bookman... say you wouldn't happen to know a white haired kid would you?" He asked, was this the Lenalee the boy was speaking about?

"no..." she said, "let me show you to the principals office okay?" The day went to lunch rather quickly. He saw an anti-social kid sitting by himself so he decided to sit there to.

"Hi, I'm Lavi Bookman." He state and started eating his food.

"...Kanda..." he said in a gruff voice.

"Ah! really you must be that BaKanda that kid was speaking about." He smiled. Pretty soon he was a sword nearing his neck.

"Call me that again Baka Usagi!" Seriously what is with this samurai-wannabe? Very soon Lenalee sat down and they looked rather depressed so Lavi asked what was wrong. Kanda replied, "none of you're business."

"Please excuse him Lavi, our best friend... he committed suicide about 3 months ago in the music room. His foster father died a week before and he said he couldn't take the pain. The morning before he did it I remember him calling me on the phone, apoligizing... and sobbing..." She started.

_(Flashback...)_

"_Lenalee?"_

"______ is that you?"_

"_I'm so sorry..."_

"_Are you okay? _____what's wrong?"_

"_I'm so sorry... good-bye..."_

"______ no don't hang up lets talk!"_

"_Thank you... goodbye.." The phone call ended._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Lavi got up.

"Where are you going?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh, I meet this kid and I wanted to talk to him want to come?"

"Sure," they both got up and began to follow. They ended up in the music wing Classical section.

"This is where A-" Lenalee got cut off by the start of the song I heard this morning. She began to cry. Kanda looked wide-eyed at her, and Lavi (who hadn't noticed Lenalee and Kanda) opened the door to reveal a familiar piano and head of white.

He looked up to see everyone, "Lavi! Is that you? Lenalee? Kanda! Oh how come you guys have been ignoring me! I've been waiting for visits!"

He went over to hug Lenalee and Kanda.

"Allen?" Lenalee shivered.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked confused by the sudden behavior. Lenalee dragged Lavi out.

"Hey Lenalee what was that?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi, that's Allen... my friend who committed suicide about 3 months ago..."

**Wow jeeze I hope you like this is my first one-shot... I tried to make it interesting... and mysterious.... I hope you like it... It would be awesome if you reviewed... I can't think of any story types so ideas would be nice... this was one on those it popped into my head within ten seconds of going to sleep so i decided to write it. Again hope its good...**

**-Jessi_Pon_0x0**


End file.
